Family Matters!
by cheekymonkeyshannonxx
Summary: from when sam first comes to holby, episodes arent in order but it fits in as a story, includes ups and down with tom and dylan and deeper into her life, sorry if it's really bad its my first fanfic so R&R. all comments are welcome
1. Sam's Arrival

Sam leaves her house in search for holby ED. She locks the door, then jumps on her bike, until she gets to the main road the journey is fine but then a crazy driver thinks it's funny to have a race. They're both racing until they stop at lights, then the lights are green. Sam get through the next set of lights. She looks back and laughs.

She locks up her bike and takes the view in and walks in to holby.

'Morning I'm looking for Mr Jordan, could you tell me where he is?'

'If you take a set I'll get him for you when he's free! And you are?' Noel smiles

'Sam Nicholls!' before she sat down she spotted Nick she walks over before

'Miss, Miss your not allowed to go in-'but it was too late she was talking to nick.

'When you're free can talk to you' nick looks up and says

'Noel take her to my office'

'Yes my pleasure Mr Jordan' in a polite way. Sam sits there patiently for at least 15 minutes when she hears the door start to unlock she stands up,

'Mr Jordan' smiling 'I've been looking forward to working with you'

'I'm glad to here it! But I thought it was tomorrow?'

'Ermm yeah 'bout that, I was hoping to get outta the paramedics and into the hospital working with you'

'Ok it shouldn't be a problem, I'll see what I can do' with that information she walks out the office after been giving a paramedic reflective jacket.

**10 minutes later with Jeff and Dixie.**

'So you used to be a paramedic in the army, I wouldn't tell that to big Mac, he used to working the army. He'll bore you to death with his stories' Jeff asks giggling to himself with his thousands of question

'Do you know where I can get a b&b for the night?'

'Ask Noel' Dixie smiles pointing at the reception desk.

'Thanks Dixie, Noel can you book me at a b&b, nothing to fan-'

Dixie calling over to Sam 'Sam we've got a shout'

**In the ambulance on there way to the shout.**

Dixie moaning at Jeff 'leave the poor girl alone' smiling at Sam. Ignoring what Dixie has just told him, 'So Sam have you been snapped by someone special?' Sam looks at him, he can tell he has really annoyed her. 'No' by now tension was running high it was a good job they were at the scene.

**sorry i'm really bad at summerys, but please R&R even if it is bad comments, he comments i get the more it encourages me to write more**

**Shannon-Louise xx**


	2. Secrets rise above the surface

'Charlie I got a call from noel about the fire I came as quick as I could!' looking very pale

'Thanks Sam take over in triage' sounding rushed off of his feet

'Yeah ok' ready to start work

**20 minutes later**

'They're still not out' speaking to Charlie

'Who' becoming very worried

'Zoe and Dylan' feeling sorry for Sam

'But they're going to be okay right?' Not expecting what she just heard

'Ermm' Nick wanting to tell the truth and worry Sam even more

'Dylan and Zoe are dead are Dylan and Zoe dead' tears are forming in her eyes

'No no non they're still in rhesus! Trapped keep positive'

'Yeah, yeah of course' holding back the tears

Nick walks in to the other half of the tent for an update

'Charlie any news on Zoe and Dylan' Nick asks impatiently

'Sam are you ok' Linda in her strong accent but got no reply

'Are you about to do an esturopemy' putting a pair of gloves on

'Yeah' with a shaky hair as she put the scalpel closer to his arm

'Do you mind if I do it '

Shakes her head with relief

'Sam put the scalpel down and move aside please I need some room'

'Zoe and Dylan they will be able to get them out wont they' wondering if she would ever see them again

'Yes, yes they will be fine, can u wrap it and cling film it, they're strong people'

'Yes' taking her mind of Dylan

'Scarlet will you assist on that' nick asked leaving the room for the 3rd time

'Nick are you ok?' Charlie said putting a hand on nicks right shoulder

'Yes I am but Sam's struggling I think, what's the news?'

'Firemen said prepare for the worst and contact the next of kin for Zoe and Dylan'

'And Ruth and Jay' Noel piped up

'Mac I hate this job, it makes me seem the bad guy?'

'Your doing brilliant job' looking back at Noel before taking another sip of his strong black coffee

'Dylan Keogh, S Keogh he was married' types number in phone still in shock tht he was married

'Yeah Noel its Sam, what do you want?' not knowing why he was calling when she was in walking distance.

'Oh sorry, Sam I'm trying to get hold of Dylan's next of kin I must have dialled a wrong number?'

'No it's not its me' walked through to meet noel….'I'm his wife'

Everyone walks over to where Sam's standing and watches the ED department just blow up then stare at Sam

Sam walks over to Dylan 'I thought I'd lost you' Dylan turns 'there's no point in pretending anymore everyone knows'

'Knows what' Zoe stares still struggling to breathe.

'That I'm his wife…' there was an awkward silence.

'Oh right'

'Technically' Dylan comments going sarcastic

'I'm going to go with frank' Zoe walks into the back of the ambulance and sits down

'You always did have a big mouth'

Sam stands there on the verge of having tears run down her face.

**If anyone has idea please comment or pm me, sorry its not to good this is my first fanfic! Please R&R**

**Shannon-Louise**


	3. Along came Tom

After walking through to cubicles Sam find everyone standing being shouted at by Dylan she stands there, until he notices her then she storms off to get ready to go the RTC on Silverton Road.

On the other side of the hospital, tom is in a helicopter flying in, making weird noises as he was scared of heights,

Sam was at the scene. 'So what have we got Dixie?'

'GCS was 13' rushing to the scene

'What do you mean was 13?' sounding shocked

'They won't let us there there's a fuel leak'

Tom was with Izzy, he incubated her then rushed her to the helicopter shouting 'Her SATS are dropping; we need to get to St James quick'

'We're not going St James, we're going Holby City' one of the drivers replied

'It's open' thinking it was his time to speak to nick.

'Well it is now' smiling

Sam jumps in the ambulance car. The fireman tells her to get out but ignores, and continues to reply cheekily.

'Jesus, this is bad, it's some kind of explosion'

As she gets the last of the people off the estate she notices there's one more person, she picks him out and puts one arm over her shoulder and drags him along, until the smoke gets closer 'HELP, can someone help me here' off the top of her voice 'what's up with you stupid people?'

The smoke gets too much and she runs coughing, barely able to breathe.

After being decontaminated, she see's John, she asks to go, but they say no she looks at Tom with puppy dog eyes 'go on'

'That's only because you're scared of heights' the paramedic from the helicopter piped up. She giggled to herself

'Come for a drink with me one night, after work' she smiles at Tom 'I'll take that as a yes!'

Tom see's Nick 'is that job still available?' nick smiled 'Yes, so you're ditching the helicopter then' he smiles

**If anyone has idea please comment or pm me, sorry its not to good this is my first fanfic! Please R&R**

**Shannon-Louise**


	4. At the pub

**Sorry this chapter is so short the next one will be longer, promise.**

Sam pushes open the rhesus doors to see Tom standing there waiting for her.

'Fancy that drink you owe me from the day I jumped out the helicopter.' Tom said Smirking at Sam until she smiles back

'I thought you had a date tonight?'

'Yeah I do but it's easily sorted!' smiling into here eyes as he clicks the send button 'So drink'

Walking behind Tom 'Well after the day I've had, I'm probably going to need more than one!'

'Good, you can buy first round.' Tom goes and gets out of his scrubs into his own clothes

**In the pub **

By now Sam and Tom had got through there first and second bottle o wine and coming to the last of there third bottle.

'Right, there's only one glass left' smiling at Sam as if to say I want it

'Fight you for it!' looking back into his eyes

'No thanks, I don't fancy getting grounded and pounded for it?' turning his head back to the bottle of wine

'Rock, paper, scissors'

'Okay then' smiling back at Sam

At the same time 'One, Two, Th-'

Questioning Sam 'on three, after three,

'On three'

'One, two three'

'I win' Sam shout but not so everyone can hear

'Okay best of three' feeling sorry for himself because he lost

'One, two, three'

'Yes, even Stephens' acting childish

'How old are you?' giggling at the same time as Tom

'You do realise your going down' getting closer to Tom 'I just know it'

'One, two, three'

'What the hell was that' shocked at what Tom had just did

'Hammer breaks the rock' knowing he was wrong and Sam was right

'That's not aloud, I'm going to brake you' she grabs his arm as they move closed where they're all hyped up, their lips touch

Sam pulls back looking all embarrassed, she picks up her bag and storms out of the pub, little did she know Tom was following her. Once he caught up with her he ran in front to open the cab door, Sam smiles at tom and jumps into the cab. Tom closes the door and sits in the seat next to Sam and they stare into each others eyes, there head moved closer together and there lips crashed against each other, they got back to Sam's

'You coming in' Tom smiled and followed her to her front door; she opened the door and went inside.

Before she could say 'Do you want a coffee' there lips were each against each other again, she guided him to the bedroom, went inside without breaking the passion between them she closed the door.

**If anyone has idea please comment or pm me, sorry its not to good this is my first fanfic! Please R&R**

**Shannon-Louise xx**


	5. The other night

Chapter 5

Walking around to he computer 'soo, about the other night'

'What happened the other night' Clicking button, while looking at the x-ray

Looks up turns to tom 'nothing'

Picks up the x-ray 'sounds good to me' walks away

Talking to herself 'great…well that's sorted then'

**Sorry it's so short.**

**If anyone has idea please comment or pm me, sorry its not to good this is my first fanfic! Please R&R**

**Just to let you know minxheart is going to co-write the story with me, but I'm not sure when from.**

**Shannon-Louise xx**


	6. At the festival

thanks for the updates, I'm nearly on 1,000 views.

**for this chapter thank 'minxheart'**

They had arrived at the festival before the fans had got in and still Sam hadn't found time to text Zoe. But now she was listening to the sound of the band playing their 4th song and Sam smiled and started to bop in time with the music and flick her hand into a rock chick pose and she looked over toward the back of the stage and her heart sank as Tom gave her a smug smile spreading his arms wide in form of gloating "Get it all out" he teased shouting over the loud music.  
"I was...I was just listening" she protested proctectivley trying to believe her own lie as she was a massive fan of theirs  
"Hey you don't have to explain anything to me" he protested still teasing her and walking forward to meet her and as soon as he got into reach she elbowed him in the ribs and he winced in pain and he laughed. Sam's smile faltered as she saw men in orange pull a clearly disheveled girl over the barrier "Uh Oh trouble" Sam said and she started to jog over to where the boys in orange were and the young girl. Sam got her up and got her to start walking gently around but it wasn't helping and so she stopped the passing and put her hands on the girls shoulder trying to calm the girl down and she heard Tom's shouts and so she took a look to him and saw him leaning over the barrier trying to help a teenage boy and so Sam couldn't delay any longer and so she ran over to Tom and put a hand on his arm trying to sus what was going on.  
"What was that about?" Tom asked to a fairly young guy wearing orange  
"Nothing" he snapped and he jumped the rail "Move, move now " he ordered and Sam saw him run though the crowd and so she went back to her patient with a little shrug to Tom.  
"Problem?" she heard Tom asked  
"There's too many people I haven't seen this many people before" an older guy said  
"Maybe they shouldn't sell so many tickets" Tom suggested cleverly  
"It's not tickets there's something wrong" the guy replied knowingly  
"These guys are going to have to cut it short I'm going to need time to clear out before the headliners are on" the guy said and he walked off toward the stage while Sam continued to calm her patient down. Sam was vaguely aware then when of the man saying something and then suddenly rubbish started to be thrown onto the stage and the band cleared off but Sam ignored this infact it was only when the patient started to scream did Sam turn around and saw the stage on fire, the stage she realized that was ever so close to her and part of the stage fell down and people started to scatter and scream. Sam let her patient go to a set of paramedics as the whole of the stage went up in flames and flaming debry started to come off. "DON'T PANIC, DON'T PANIC" Sam yelled at the top of her voice above the screaming fans running toward the crowd with Tom "MOVE AWAY FROM THE FLAME, MOVE AWAY FROM THE FLAMES, STAND BACK, STAND BACK" she shouted and she turned to the original guy that Tom was talking to "Is anyone hurt?" she asked  
"Not by the flames" he responded  
"Ok" she responded  
"There were just to many people" he responded.

Sam and Tom started to push though the crowd "Please excuse me try not to panic" Sam ordered while Tom reiterated her message "Coming though" Sam said  
"Mind your backs, mind your back" Tom ordered as he struggled to get up onto the grass bank above. "We need more of the attack squad" Tom shouted to the same man as last time and then looked down to Sam who's facial expression displayed her comfortableness at the situation.  
"We've got trouble at tunnel 2" the man ordered  
"Everyone stay calm" Sam shouted trying to make herself believe that  
"I need some help here" Tom called and Tamzin ran to help him  
"Stop everyone stop" Sam called and Tamzin extended her arm  
"Give him some space" she called and someone grabbed her arm and pulled her over  
"Tamzin" Tom shouted  
"Tom" Sam called back  
"Man down, man down" Tom called and jumped down the side next to her  
"Tom" Sam called again and she ran over to him "I need some help" she called.

Sam heard someone call her name and she turned sharply to hear her name being called by Dixie and Jeff and she smiled in relief at the help  
"Over there" Sam ordered and she ran though to help them

"Tom" she called and she bent down beside the casualty examining the wounds and then she caught sight of Tom and Tamzin and her eyes went wide "You two need treatment" she said shocked  
"No we're fine" Tamzin argued quickly looking over to Tom and smiling as Sam felt something in her stomach shift making way for a new unfamiliar emotion. Suddenly she felt the ground beneath her begin to shake and she exchanged a look with Tom as a wall nearby crashed to the floor with a teenage boy clinging on for dear life and Sam abandoned the patient and ran over to the rock "Keep still try and stay calm" she ordered running to them and kneeling down beside the rock trying to ignore their terrified whimperings and she got up trying to survey the area "Stop, stop what are you doing?" Sam yelled to the man in charge of the event as she ran to stop him  
"It's Karl he's my son" the man pleaded but Sam's argument was better  
"Well moving him might kill him" she yelled trying to get him to see reason  
"He's my son" he protested weakly  
"Right well stay back and let me do my job, we'll get him out" Sam said determinately and Jeff helped to pull the man away.  
"We'll treat you in a moment" Sam said to a girl and she bent down to see underneath the rock "Ok" she said almost to herself and she took a look and cursed as from this angle it was difficult to tell anything. She got up and walked over to Jeff "I can't tell how much of the weight they have taken" Sam explained and he nodded  
"Ok" and bent down to look for himself  
"Please, please get him off of me please" the girl begged and Sam was instantly struck with curiosity as to why she was so scared. "Get him out" and the father started to join in  
"Oye keep back for me, were doing our best ok" and Sam could have laughed if it wasn't for the circumstances typical Jeff able to put anyone in their place with a couple of little words. Sam ran round the rock and bent down again to look at them "Hello can you hear me?" she called and all she got back was quick ruff breathing "Can you tell me what your names are?" she asked  
"Karl" one of them coughed  
"Laura" the other one responded  
"Ok Laura Karl my names Sam we're going to get you out ok" Sam reasurred them opening up her equipment bag and was started as she heard Tom's voice.  
"Any movement must be done very carefully or we're going to have a major bleed on our hands" Tom instructed to the firemen  
"Got it ok" the firemen responded.

"Keep squeezing my hand for me" Sam instructed to the girl Laura "That's it good girl" she said as she held her head and neck in place and nodded to the firemen to inflate the block and they did and Sam started to remove a block "Ok thanks guys" she said and she was able to wriggle in and flash a torch around the space and heard a subtle groan that was no coming from either of the other 2 patients "EVERYBODY QUIET" she yelled as the flash light shinned upon a flash new wrist watch and she heard another groan and rolled her eyes and wriggled out and came face to face with Tom "There's a 3rd person down there" she said wishing to discuss the options with him.  
"Well if we take our time getting the wall off they all might die" Tom stated  
"Yeh but if we rush it they are going to die" she said and they stood for a second not saying anything until Jeff looked at them  
"We need a decision" he said and they looked at each other again.  
"We're going to have to risk it" Sam said to Jeff and Sam and Tom nodded at each other and turned in opposite directions and started to walk round the rock.  
"Raising" a firemen said and the block started to rise  
"Nice and still for me Laura, that's it" Sam said gently and Sam looked underneath  
"Just let us know when you are ready" Jeff said and Sam nodded  
"Ok" she said and nodded for them to stop and she ducked underneath and saw Jeff, Dixie and Tom help to get Karl out.  
"Right Dixie this is Laura I want you to completely imbolisise her and take her on a very slow ride back to the ED" Sam ordered  
"Ok" Dixie said and started to reassure Laura. While Sam went round to Keff and Tom and heard Laura scream for Danny and Sam started to examine him  
"Raised chest and paradoxial breathing" she said to Jeff and turned to Tom "Tom, Tom go back to the car now, go " she ordered harshly and he turned and did as he was told and left her.

"Thought you paramedics are meant to be tough you got lucky it could have been a lot worse" Sam teased as Tamzin winced in pain from the antiseptic gel  
"Yeh it's a good job your mate was there to get me out, is he a permanent here?" " Tamzin asked a wistfull look in her eye.  
"Tom?" Sam queried  
"I mean is he single?" she asked and Sam shot her an odd look "What if you don't ask you don't get" she replied and Sam laughed feeling slightly awkward with the conversation.  
"No Idea" she responded trying to throw Tamzin off his sent  
"Ouch" Tamzin said as Sam wipped the cut and felt ehrself smile slightly  
"Ok all done" Sam said and she walked away with an odd sensation present in her stomach again.

"I keep seeing Danny's face" Tom admitted as he sat on the cubicles bed with Sam tending to him and she didn't respond for fear if saying something stupid "I could have should have got him out" Tom said beating himself up and Sam grabbed a wet towel and pulled it over the cut. "Let it go" she responded harshly as butterfly's started to appear in her stomach  
"Is that what you do, we could have saved him and you just let it go" he accused picking up on her harshness  
"Yep" she snapped trying to remove the butterfly sensation from her stomach  
"How do you do that because I sure can't ?"he asked calling her up on her behavior and Sam couldn't answer him. The truth was she didn't really understand after all she didn't believe her own advice and so she walked round to the other side of the bed and changed the subject "You know that paramedic has the hots for you" she muttered hoping he wouldn't notice  
"Expertly change of subject" Tom said coldly "Fluent technique, final you don't do touchy feely right" Tom rolled his eyes leaning into her and rolling his eyes.  
"You should have known that" she scowlded  
"Yeh but I never had you pegged as a rock chick either" Tom teased and she stayed quiet turning his head sharply "Ok" she muttered  
"Am I done?" he teased  
"Yes your done, now go, leave me alone" she spat smiling and flirting at him.  
"Is she in with a chance?" Sam asked non shallontly  
"Never at work" he replied and Sam's heat dropped upset "It's the lesser known 11th commandment" he explained and she nodded  
"Ah Tom" she said and he turned "It wasn't your fault" she said gently with human emotion present but he turned away and left her with a sinking heart and the feeling that she liked him more than was appropriate.

Sam changed into her street clothes of a black and white spotted t shirt and very short black shorts and she grabbed her things from her locker "Where are you going then?" he asked admiring her outfit looking her up and down  
"Ah now wouldn't you like to know" she teased  
"Go on then buy you a drink to say thanks for today you know you aren't that bad a Doctor Sam Nicholls" he teased and Sam smiled  
"Charming" she responded "And on that bases you so owe me a drink" she laughed and leaned into him as Zoe entered the room. and broke any sexual tension present


	7. Grit bum

'Sam!' Tom shouted from across the road

'Yeah, what do you want? Anything special, or anything i need to know' not wanting to speak to anyone especially Tom, walking into the staff room they grab their scrubs from their lockers and get changed.

'Oh nick i've git information on mystery man, he's called jack davis, he went there yesterday and hired out the equipment for him and his teenage son' smiling at him

'So you're saying the boy still out there' needing to back to his paperwork

'Yes and i know the area quite well i did my rock climbing training there and i know it has a bad reputation for rock falling injuries. I think there needs to be a doctor it could be pretty serious'

'Are you volunteering?' Know that he wouldn't have to find a doctor to go and waste more time

'Yeah if thats alright with you' with that sam writes down the information and runs to go and get a doctors rescue outfit for the ambulance station.

'Ready to go the sweetheart!' Smiling at sam knowing shes a little nervous being with Jeff from the first time she spoke to him

'Yep ready dixie' not wanting dixie to find out she didn't want to be with Jeff

'All aboard is coming coming aboard'

'Alright jeffry don't make her awkward like when it was her first day when we were pushed of the road.' With a ten minute drive they were there jeff pointed at the harness ' sam theres a harness'

'alright lets go' they jumped and ran to the edge if the Cliff, 'and there he is'

'I'll radio ahead for help' dixie ran back to the ambulance as fast as her legs could take her '

Sam picked up the harness'Sam don't be ridiculous what do you think your doing, we'll drive down' knowing sam was going to climb down the cliff

'There isn't time' while connecting herself to the rope 'see you down there'

'Sam do t do anything silly' worried shes going to fall not knowing why the boy fell down the cliff

'Jeff ill be fine' she know Jeff cares about her even though he may not act it sometimes

'Race ya'

'Yeah ok deal' running back to the ambulance

'Right jeff there on there way, wheres sam'

'Where do you think'

'Oh jeffry one day im going to swing for you'

'Why is it my fault' jumping in the ambulance

'Because it always is your fault' being ignored

'Why dont we want for the rescue team'

'Because you always want to wait for the rescue team' drives off

'Jeff' in anger that she had shouted at him once again feeling sorry for herself

Sam a third of the way down when she slips and crashes against the wall with a scream dixie hears the scream while shes slowly sliding dow the rope in agony dixie runs 'sam' and looks over the edge sam was now continuing down like normal 'are you alright'

'Yeah just a minor technical hitch' smiles up

Jeff gets to the bottom of the cliff

'What kept ya jeff?'

Jeff takes over stabilising the patients neck whole sam walk round to the over side of him

Once they arrive back at the hospital tom is waiting their, she get out the ambulance just looks up and back down at mark ignoring Tom, Tom looks over at sam once again after they start walking and sam limping holding her back Tom knew she would come back injured because she always does sam goes into a cubicle to take the grit out of her back while tom walking past he hears her moan in pain and straight away knows who it is he pulls open the curtain slightly

' well what do you know , a peeping Tom' He walks into her cubicle and closes the curtain

'Need a hand' walking over to Sam

'Nope' pushing Tom away in anger

'It didnt surprize me that you brought half the quarry back with you, you always do come on let me give you a hand' trying to be enthusiastic and take away the tension

'I said no' now really angry all she wants is for Tom to go and leave and be alone to sort out her own problems

'Its not as if i havent seen it all before' bringing up the past of when the slept together as a one night stand when Sam friend Melanie was brought into hospital

'Ok can you keep your voice down' looking at pleading tom to not embarrass her

I said its not as seen it all before' shouting so everyone turned round and looked towards the cubicle making sam go bright red

'Ok ok you can help' just agreeing so she wasn't embarrassed anymore than she already was. She out the mirror down and tom picks up the tweezers to take out the grit she bends over and rests on the bed in relief but not wanting Tom to know she was struggling

'It like you think i have got a right to be here', im concerned about you while pulling grit out 'sam what can i say your a valued colleague'

'Aww doctor tom that means so much to me' with that he pulls out the biggest piece of grit sam shouts in pain

'Thats it your down' she looks back at him with a flirty smile while pulling her top down remembering the festival when it the it was way round with her cleaning the blood off his face. Sam's still in a daydream but Tom pulls her close and gives her a small kiss on the lips and walks out the cubicle after saying 'meet me at mine!'

It was the end if shift Sam got a text message off Tom 'mine tonight?'

Sam reads the message and sighs before sending back 'no' but changes her mind and texts Tom again 'mine xx'


End file.
